AlcheMax
by Maldog22344
Summary: After moving into Hawkins and meeting a new group of friends, Max Mayfield and her new friends are given superpowers after getting bit by radioactive spiders.
1. Character backstories

Character info

**Mike Wheeler- Spider-Man:** Mike was bitten by a radioactive spider along with the rest of his friends. Mike has the ability to stick to walls, shoot webs, and has a sense for danger. When he is not saving Hawkins, he is usually playing Dungeons and Dragons with his friends or making out with his girlfriend Elle.

**Lucas Sinclair- Spider-Man Noir: **Lucas was bitten by a radioactive spider with his friends. Lucas has the same abilities as Mike, however he also has the ability to create a blast wave of electricity. He likes hanging out with his friends and trying to get together with Max when Hawkins doesn't need saving.

**Max Mayfield- Alchemax: **Max is the tough badass new girl in town from sunny California. After moving to Hawkins, she befriends Lucas. One night her, Lucas, and his other friends get bit by radioactive spiders and gained some superpowers. She can shoot webs, develop a sense for danger, electric blasts, and stick to walls. In her free time, she loves to read comic books, ride her skateboard, and sometimes go shopping.

**Will Byers- Shadow Spider-Man- **Will gets superpowers from a spider bite and now he saves the town of Hawkins with his friends. Will's powers are linked to the shadows, and the upside down. He can see things that nobody else can see, stuff in the shadows. He is able to shoot webs, turn invisible, stick to walls and senses danger as well. He likes to play Dungeons and Dragons, listen to music, and read comics.

**Dustin Henderson- Iron Spider-Man: **Him and his friends were granted superpowers from radioactive spiders. Dustin has the same abilities as Mike, due to his birth defect called cleidocranial dysplasia, he can fit through smaller spaces. He is able to communicate over different radio signals out of range from Hawkins. He likes to secretly chat with his girlfriend Suzie over his radio signal.

**Eleven (Jane) Hopper- Ghost Spider:** Elle was born with telekinetic powers and is also able to communicate between our world and the upside down before the spider bit her. Once the spider bit her, she can now shoot webs, stick to walls, gain a psychic link to machines like cars, and sense danger. She can usually be seen shopping with Max or making out with her boyfriend Mike.

**Story coming soon**

**-Mal**


	2. New heroes of Hawkins

Goodbye California, Hello Hawkins. Ever since moving to Hawkins with my mom, stepdad, and stepbrother Billy, my life never has been and never will be the same as before. It all started the day Billy and I pulled into the new house for the first time. Our parents have been at the house for two weeks so I've been stuck at our old house with Billy. When we finally arrived, I helped unload Billy's car. Of course the only thing Billy did was flex while I unloaded the car. Close by the neighborhood, I saw five kids around my age, riding their bikes. I need some friends in my life. "Hey mom," I asked. "Can I go say hi to those kids over there?" "No Maxine," She calls me my dead name. "Unpack!" A few hours later, I heard the doorbell ring. To my surprise, it was one of the kids that I saw earlier. He had dark skin, hair, and eyes. He wore a red winter jacket and a blue flannel and jeans with a pair of brown boots. "Hey, my friends and I rode across the street from you earlier, do you want to hang out with us? The boy said. "Sure lemme tell my mom." I said. I ran to my mom to ask her if I could go with him and his friends. "Mom can I go with this one kid about my age to show me the town?" I asked. "I suppose." She replied. I ran back to the door to see the boy again. "I can go with you guys." I told him. "Great, by the way my name is Lucas." The boy introduced. "I'm Max." I said as I got my skateboard and started to ride it. "So, Max, where are you from?" Lucas asked. "I'm from California." I replied. "Do you know any famous people?" He asked. I laughed. "Sure I know Winona Ryder." I joked. We arrived at a gate to an abandoned building where Lucas and his friends hang out. A group of boys and a girl came out to greet us. One of the boys had light brown curly hair and wore a blue, red, and white hat. He was wearing a turquoise colored sweatshirt with graphics on it. The second boy was in a maroon flannel shirt. His light brown hair was styled in a unique way. The third boy had jet black hair and wore a navy blue sweater. The girl had light brown curly hair like that boy with the hat. She wore a beige sweater and denim overalls. "Max, this is Mike, Dustin, Will, and Eleven." Lucas introduced. "Nice to meet you," I turn to Eleven, "Why is your name Eleven?" She held out her hand towards an empty coke can an crushed it with her telekinetic powers. My jaw dropped. "Call me Elle." She said quietly. "Max, can you keep her powers a secret?" Dustin asked. "Of course I will." I said. We all continued to talk when suddenly, some rats and some weird looking spiders walked around us. I wasn't worried about the spiders or anything, I just made some new friends and was having the time of my life with them. "Hey, is it cold in here or is it just me?" Dustin asked as he passed out on the ground. "Dustin, wake up." Mike said also passing out. "Mike too," Will said as we see a spider bite him. "I'm out." Will passes out. "A spider just bit Will." Lucas said. "But why did he pass out?" I asked. Lucas passed out when I wasn't looking. Elle was still with me keeping me company for a couple of minutes with suddenly, Elle passed out also. "Not you too, Elle." I cried. Then I saw a spider on my right arm and it bit me. My head felt like it was vibrating. But that's all I remember. I woke up in my bedroom with a bad headache. "Hi honey," Mom said walking in. "You alright?" "How'd I get home?" I asked. "A girl named Nancy brought you home, she's the sister of your friend Mike." Mom replied. "Get ready, Billy is taking you to school." I got my bag ready for school and hopped into Billy's car. "Max, get your shit out of my car!" Billy yells. "Take your fucking skateboard to school!" I groaned. I got my bag and rode my skateboard to school. The school wasn't as far from home as I thought. "Billy is such a bitch, I can't stand him." I heard my voice. "Wait, why are my thoughts so loud?" "Max, Is that you?" It was Lucas. "Oh, hey." I said. "I didn't know you went to school here." "We all do, well, except for Elle of course, because of her abilities, she's homeschooled by Chief Hopper." He explains. "Whoa, cool skateboard!" He touches my skateboard and ends up getting his hand stuck on it. I was a little nervous because I still had both of my feet on the skateboard. "Okay, Lucas, you can let go now." I told him. His hand didn't budge. "I'm trying Max, I really am." He said raising his voice. I hop off my skateboard to help Lucas out when my hand gets stuck too. We run all over the school for help when we found Mike, Dustin, and Will in AV class. "Holy shit," Dustin said, freaking out. "Did you get super glue on your skateboard, Max?" Mike asked me. "No, and now we can't stop sticking to the skateboard." Lucas said. "We can help." Will said as he, Mike, and Dustin grab the board and get stuck too. "What are we gonna do?" Mike asked. "We can't just go to class stuck to Max's skateboard." "Wait, where's Will?" I asked. "I'm right here guys." Will said, but none of us can see him. Will reappeared, still stuck to the skateboard. "Will," Dustin said. "Did you just turn invisible?" "I don't know." He said. "I don't care if he turns invisible, I want to detach from my skateboard!" I shout as a blast wave of electricity came out from my hand that's stuck, unsticking everyone from my skateboard. "Holy shit!" Dustin exclaimed. "I thought Elle was the only one." He was wrong. "So wait, we all have superpowers?" Lucas wondered. "That explains why we all got our hands stuck to Max's skateboard." Will said. "Just like in those Spider-Man comics." Dustin added. "Wait," Mike said. "If what Dustin said about the Spider-Man comics is true, does that mean we can walk on ceilings and walls?" He put one foot on the wall and it stuck on. "Totally tubular." Lucas said trying to impersonate a surfer. "Please don't ever do that again." I demanded.


End file.
